


A Tapestry Woven with Dreams

by CalicoCat



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Character Death, Delusions, Gen, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCat/pseuds/CalicoCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be granted your heart's desire, and then be consumed: that is the blood contract of a kamui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tapestry Woven with Dreams

When you take up a kamui,  
What it trades for your living blood,  
Only a mirage of desires,  
The deepest longings of your heart.  
The Lady Satsuki Kiryuin  
Made convenant on three wishes:  
An end to her loathsome mother,  
Peace and long lives for her four knights,  
The love of her long lost sister.  
In time they closed the vault again:  
Crisp white fabric alone remained,  
Brush-stroke of blood upon the floor.  
Within Junketsu a few more threads,  
White as her bones, black as her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short while I work on other things, but it seemed to want to be written so...
> 
> Apparently octameter is a thing; who'd have thought it?


End file.
